


Like His Brother

by ClassySansy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy
Summary: Papyrus finally breaks down and admits to Sans that he remembers resets, only to find out that Sans does as well.SPOILERS-Papyrus is eventually killed and Undyne tries to find the fallen child to get revenge.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Like His Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

Jendnensjskskssnsnsjnssnsn

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this ❤️


End file.
